Aerosmith
(American rock band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = |note=*(Range: Tens of meters)|notealign=right}} |destpower = B |speed = B |range = B |persistence = C |precision = E |potential = C |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Narancia Ghirga, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance The Stand has the shape of a toy airplane piloted by a very small pilot named inside.“Feelin’ JOJO”! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shōnen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) The plane itself can be described as a propeller monoplane fighter in a tractor configuration (the propeller situated at the front), given features resembling eyes and a mouth. Its wheels are retracted under the fuselage, and its weaponry includes two machine guns under the wings and a single bomb attached under the fuselage. Narancia has a unique method of recalling Aerosmith by spreading his arms horizontally and making the Stand land on them like a runway. Color Schemes | |T2=Anime | |T3=GioGio (PS2) | }} Abilities Aerosmith is a powerful battle-oriented Stand possessing not only a wide array of powerful weaponry to destroy its enemies but also boasts above-average nimbleness due to its nature, size, and good range. Moreover, its ability to detect carbon dioxide makes it a great scout and radar. Machine Guns and Bomb Aerosmith is equipped with small machine guns on its wings shooting tracer bullets with infinite ammunition and a single bomb which it can drop on its enemies. Despite their reduced size, the weapons are still deadly. The tracer bullets can set gasoline on fire and shoot through a human body; the bomb has the power of a grenade. However, due to the Stand's poor precision, Narancia prefers to unleash Aerosmith's full arsenal with reckless abandon in a short period of time to compensate. As a last resort, the propeller itself can be used as a blade to slice enemies. Carbon Dioxide Radar Aerosmith also has a carbon dioxide radar that Narancia can use to find an enemy's position through their breath when they exhale. While active, a small mechanical radar levitates near Narancia's face, specifically his right eye, allowing him to see the location and size of sources as circular blips on the radar. This makes it ineffective when there is a big crowd or large fire, as it is unable to distinguish between sources, though Narancia is capable of deducing the sources based on the behavior of an individual source. The heavier the carbon dioxide emission from a given source on the radar, the larger the blip will appear. Narancia can also adjust the sensitivity of the radar in order to pick up sources on the level of small animals and even insects. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= AerosmithScan.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Aerosmith.jpg|Ability Explanation AerosmithFirst.jpg|Aerosmith's first appearance Chapter 476.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith AerosmithAttackingFormaggio.jpg|Shooting at Formaggio SmokedGouda.PNG|Aerosmith drops a single bomb on Formaggio... AS Bomb exploding.png|..and explodes the car AerosmithDesummoned.jpg|Aerosmith dismissed AS shooting glass door.png|Shooting open an automatic door NaranciaRadar.png|Aerosmith's carbon dioxide radar AerosmithCarbonDioxideRadar.jpg|View of the radar screen Aerosmith shrinking.png|Aerosmith attacked by Little Feet AerosmithOverpowersLittleFeet.jpg|Aerosmith overpowers Little Feet GiornoCarbonDioxide.jpg|Tracking Giorno through his bullet wounds in the fight against Squalo's Clash Squalodeathcolor.png|Killing Squalo N-BIGAttacksNarancia.jpg|Attacked by Notorious B.I.G AerosmithShredsRisotto.jpg|Aerosmith shreds Risotto Nero apart MetallicaStickinginAerosmith.png|Metallica sticking on Narancia's Aerosmith RisottoAerosmithAttack.jpg|Aerosmith, controlled by Metallica, attacks The Boss Aero1.jpg GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands |-| Anime= Better look at aerosmith.jpg|Aerosmith in the PV Aerosmith_shooting_Formaggio.jpg|Unleashing a hail of bullets at Formaggio Aerosmith_Bomb.jpg|Aerosmith's bomb Narancia_and_Aerosmith.jpg|Narancia and Aerosmith LittleFeetSlashesAerosmith.png|Aerosmith slashed by Little Feet AerosmithDamaged.png|Aerosmith's damaged left wing Narancia_Aerosmith_countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes Aerosmith Stats.png|Aerosmith's Stats AerosmithOP.png|Aerosmith & Narancia in Fighting Gold NaranciaASCredits.png|Aerosmith & Narancia in the ending credits for Part 5 Aerosmith ref.png|Aerosmith key art |-| Game= Aerosmith AllStarBattle.png|Aerosmith as it appears in All Star Battle Narancia Aerosmith jojoeoh.png|Aerosmith in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *The anime adaptation uses a computer generated 3D model of Aerosmith in contrast to most previous Stands presented in the series which were drawn. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands